


Summertime Sadness

by xmrmistyeyedx



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bulimia, Christian Themes, Eating Disorders, Highschool AU, Implied/Referenced Depression, Summer, Summer Camp, Summer Romance, close family, heavy joshler in later chapters, its implied that this takes place around the time that tyler's writing npi and self titled tracks, josh is in house of heroes, joshler - Freeform, seasonal depression, tyler Joseph/josh dun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmrmistyeyedx/pseuds/xmrmistyeyedx
Summary: Tyler was getting sick of summer, and the last thing he wanted was to be grouped with a bunch of freakozoid weirdo kids in a camp.Who knew he'd meet his best friend at that stupid summer camp.





	Summertime Sadness

Summer was terrible. Drab, lifeless, disheartening. 

Tyler hated summer. 

 

It seemed like the same routine every single day, wake up just to do nothing, nothing except wait for the minute he can close his tired eyes to drift away to sleep. His dreams were certainly more interesting than his days, vivid and colorful, beautiful visions of love and light and the future he wanted for himself. 

He hated school, the endless failure that sat before him made it hard to get up on Monday mornings, and Tuesday mornings, and well, every other day following. At least school forced him to have a reason to get up, unlike summer. His only moivator to get up during summer was that he would starve and shrivel up and die otherwise.

Death seemed like a more fun option to him now more than ever. 

"Tyler honey, Zack and I made breakfast, do you want some?" his mother knocked at his door, the cadence in her voice radiated happiness, but Tyler knew her well enough to know it was an act, just to make him feel better. He didn't imagine it'd too fun having a son who did nothing but sleep and cry all day for three months. "You haven't come out in a while sweetie." her tone was worried and tired, which was a pretty accurate reflection of herself.   
"I'm good, momma." his weak call back made her heart sink, muttering a defeated "love you." before walking off. 

Tyler was getting used to all the cobwebs cozying themselves into the corners and along the low ceiling. He didn't want to take them down and disrupt the little spiders households. He was always a fan of spiders.   
He was sitting with his feet propped up on his desk, scribbling on the pages of a little leather bound notebook he had.   
His phone buzzed, he contemplated not checking it until he ran his fingers over the cracks in the screen. Forcing himself to check it. 

"Hey Tyler :)! i miss u so much dude, we have to hang out" the notification read. A sweet text from his lovely best friend Jenna. How nice. That girl was purely a ray of sunshine. She had the prettiest hair, blonde in color. It reminded Tyler of sunflower petals and golden retrievers and the sand on the beach. Happy things. Jenna was a happy person. She usually made Tyler happy, but in all reality it was hard for anything to make him happy when he was in the seasonal slump that was all too familiar to him. 

"hey jen :) we def should soon" simply put, he knew. No reply yet. 

A thud rang across his desk as his heels down hit on it so he could get himself up, the slouched position was doing quite the number on his back and shoulders. The old shirt he was wearing needed to be retired, he had worn it for like, three days straight. "Gross." he murmered to himself, tossing the shirt on the ground.   
He walked, something he had excused himself from doing for a while. All he did was sleep anyways. 

"Tyler!" his brother Jay called from across the hall, spotting Tyler's emaciated looking frame in the dead end of the hallway. Tyler couldn't help but smile a bit, seeing how his brother was actually happy to see him for once.   
"I'm just hopping in the shower, tell mom i'll be out for lunch." his voice was low, attempting to sound less groggy and more "normal", whatever the hell his family thought Tyler being normal was like.   
Jay shot an "okay, cool!" back with a smile, giving a mock salute as Tyler walked into the bathroom. 

His mom seemed to have cleaned it up, she was always a sweet lady. He was glad that she still cared about Tyler- and tried to help- despite him being pretty unresponsive to, well, anything.

He turned on the shower before undressing completely, making the water scorching as usual. The water that dripped onto his hand as he turned the faucet felt nice, warm and calm, dripping down his skin like honey on it's comb.

This was comforting.

It had been days since Tyler tried to take care of himself, the feeling was getting lost to him at this point. But this was good, progress he thought. Going out to see his family and spend lunch with everyone was really minor; absolutely nothing to most people; but it made Tyler feel accomplished. You got out of bed. Good job, champ.  
The windowsill looked pretty nice he thought, there wasn't much else to look at since he didn't want to look at himself, too skinny from not eating. Pretty pitiful that he couldn't force himself to eat -maybe lunch would treat him well.

Humming rang through his ears as he listened to the water before turning it off, he had waited a few minutes after he was clean and refreshed. It just felt nice he guessed. Clothes were waded through after he peeled himself away from the bathroom, he picked out an Adidas sweatshirt and an older pair of distressed jeans. Time to see his family, who although were always mere feet away, he never seemed to communicate with them all anymore.  
"Look who decided to show up, showered too!" his brother Jay put on a fake voice to exaggerate himself, making Tyler laugh- not without rolling his eyes first. His whole family was seated around their kitchen table, the one Tyler was so used to eating breakfast before school and family meetings. His house was so tame, so familiar to him. Safe.  
His mom sat plates of sub sandwiches down, calling the rest of the unseated siblings to join them. 

They made small talk after a short prayer- something common in the Joseph household- about Zack's softball tournament and Maddy's new boyfriend. Everything was good, Tyler's dad asked about his writing, something he wasn't too keen on being open about. 

"I've been working on some things while in my fortress of solitude." Tyler said in response to his father, eliciting a laugh from his mom due to his silly accent. He looked at his brother, calling back to the action he preformed just a few minutes ago.  
If Tyler was anything, he surely was a smartass, no doubts about it. 

The chatter continued for what seemed like quite a while, being broken finally by Tyler's mother. "Well Tyler, your father and I decided something that may be fun and helpful for you over the summer." her voice was quiet while keeping a positive undertone, she was always careful.   
Basketball camp? Artist retreat? Pretty cool things popped into his head, a little glimmer of hope before remembering Tyler hated camp and his parents didn't pay enough attention to his interests for that. "There's this camp for troubled youth like you, we thought it might help you out of this little slump you've been in." his father interjected, eyeing his wife as she nodded along. 

 

Troubled teen camp. Troubled teens just like Tyler. Oh, as if summer couldn't get any worse.


End file.
